Cherry and Orange
by HarajukuSora
Summary: High school Starts in the Konoha Girls Academy.Naruko is this ordinary girl that transfer out of her public school.She's miserable.She absolutely hates it here.But what happens when she finds a pink haired girl giving her the look?SakuNaru NaruSaku yuri
1. The First Day is always the worst day

High school Starts in the Konoha Girls Academy. Naruko is this ordinary girl that transfer out of her public school. She's miserable. She absolutely hates it here. But what happens when she finds a pink haired girl giving her the look? **SakuNaru Main, InoNaru, TemaNaru, NaruHina, Inosaku. FemNaru. Yuri and Lemon. Naruko pov**

**I do not own Naruto/Naruko Massashi Kishimoro does.**

**Cherry and Orange**

**Chapter one- The First Day is always the worst day**

It was six o'clock at night and I was slurping on my Ramen. Iruka always told me it wasn't lady like to slurp my ramen like that. But I never really cared what people thought of me. I had a lot of friends anyways. Like Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Choji, Lee, Sai, Shino, Tenten and my best best friend Sasuke. We were such close friends that we would fight about it! I wouldn't know what to do with out the guy! Next year was Junior year and I was excited. In one more month I was going to be a Junior and I was going to play pranks on Orochimaro sensei like no tomorrow!

"Naruko you should really learn how to eat like a lady…..", said Iruka.

"Ya, Ya.", I replied not listening to him.

Iruka-sensei sighed then said, "I'd wish you would listen to me for once Naruko-chan….". He gave me a sad look then sat across the table from me. He held his fingers together then said quietly, "Naruko-chan…..Your not going to be going to public school this year.".

I slurped up the noodles in my mouth very quickly then stood up and shouted, "What!? But why Iruka-sensei!?".

"Your brother Kyuubi called today."

When he said that I sat down the glared at the picture of my brother when he was younger on the left wall.

"What did he say?", I asked.

"He's been noticing how much boys you hang out with after his last visit. So he told me that he transferred you into a privet boarding school at Konoha Girls Academy.", Iruka explained.

"And you agreed with him!?"

"Of coarse not. I tried everything to convince your brother to let you stay in Konoha public High school, But he's as stubborn as you."

"What am I gonna tell the guys and Tenten!?"

"That you won't be here next year I guess. I'm sorry Naruko but Kyuubi is only doing this cause he loves you."

"I hate him!!!"

Iruka left the kitchen After he left I started to cry. The crying turned into baling. After that all I wanted to do was kill myself cause I loved the life that I had in Southern Konoha. I didn't want to go to Northern Konoha cause up there they're a bunch of rich snobs that think money is everything. Sasuke came from there and he said that they are like that. So I was worried.

___________________________________________________________________

It had been three and a half weeks since I'd found out that I was going to Konoha Girl Academy. So I invited everyone to a summer bash at the Sushi bar that Tenten worked at. I was going to tell them today before I leave next week. It was fun. I sat at a table where I could look at everyone. I saw Shikamaru and Choji sitting down on the table while Shikamaru looks board and Choji is taking down all of his food. Neji and Tenten making out. Gaara sitting on Lee's lap while Lee kisses his forehead. Shino grouping Kiba's ass and Kiba yelling at him after he was caught. Sai making fun of Sasuke's duck butt hair. Looking at this made a tear escape from my eye. Sasuke was the only one that notice it and gave me a sad look. It was time. It was time to tell everyone that I would no longer be here. So I climbed on the table and stood up. I wiped away my tears before I spoke.

"Okay everyone may I have your attention!", I announced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me.

"This was a fun summer right and you all can't wait till next week when I make that big prank on Orochimaro-Sensei right?", I asked.

"Hell Ya!", Everyone said.

"Well…..Its too bad I won't be there to do it.."

Everyone looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean Naruko-chan?", Kiba asked.

"What I mean is…..I'm getting transferred to Konoha Girls Academy in three days…", I announced.

Everyone had a shocked but sad look in their faces. I jumped off the table after I announced that.

"Bu-But why Naruko!? Why do you have to go?!", Tenten asked.

"Cause my asshole for a brother thinks that its unhealthy for me to hang out with to many boys.".

"You fucking serious!? Get me a plane ticket, I'll go all the way to America to shove my foot up that Bastard's ass!", Gaara said.

"Ya, I mean come on! Half of us are **Gay** and **Not Single!** What the hell is he thinking!?", Kiba asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that I have to go or he'll take me to America with him. I'd rather be a couple hours away from you guys instead of a couple of days."

Everyone gave me a sad look and some of them started to cry. Then they all gave me a tight hug. After they did Sasuke came to me and gave me the tightest fucking hug in the world! I could hardly breath.

"I'm gonna miss you Naruko.", He said on my shoulder.

I started to cry.

"Me too Teme…."

I never wanted to let go. He was like the brother that I never had.

________________________________________________________________

It was the day that I was going to take my leave to Northern Konoha. I was in the car with Iruka. And every one was a feet away from the car.

"As soon as you get there you have to text me Naruko-chan!", Tenten said. I felt bad for leaving Tenten cause she was now the only girl in the group.

"Okay Naruko we have to leave or we'll be late for your orientation.", Iruka-sensei said.

"Alright everyone I'll miss you all!", I shouted. The car started and after it did everyone yelled as we drove off, "We'll miss you Naruko.".

After they waved goodbye, I turned back and started to cry again.

"Please no more tears Naruko-chan. You'll see them again.", Iruka sensei said trying to calm me down.

"Sorry. I'm just gonna miss them. That's all.", I said while wiping my tears.

"Don't worry Naruko you'll make new friends."

"I doubt that."

"Why Naruko?"

"You know Iruka-Sensei. I hate girls other then Tenten."

"May I ask why you hate girls so much."

"Cause their too catty and annoying. That's why I like Tenten, Cause she isn't the jealous type and she isn't the type of girl that likes to shop. We both depend on our natural beauty."

"Well I wish you will be able to find a girl just like Tenten."

"I hope so."

________________________________________________________

Two long hours had passed and we were finally here. I was still unhappy about being here. I'd rather go through Two more hours in the car with Iruka sensei to drive back home. But sadly that would never happen.

"Okay Naruko lets go in.", Iruka said as he came out of the car.

"Ya, ya. Whatever.", I replied as I came out of the car.

We both entered the building and all I saw was girls. Not one sign of boys were in here except for the some of the teachers! It was an awkward vibe. But then when they saw me, most of them gave me a dirty look. Oh great first impression of the girls in this school is: They're a bunch of Bitches and whors. That's just great.

______________________________________________________________

After we collected all of our papers for school, We headed to my room.

"Okay Its in building C, second floor, room 6. You'll have a roommate.", Iruka said to me as we were waking to the room.

"I hope the girl isn't a bitch.", I replied.

"Naruko could you at least try to act like a girl while you're here?"

"Nah."

"Such a troublesome girl."

We entered the room and a girl with pink hair was in there unpacking her stuff.

"Oh Hello, My name is Sakura Haruno nice to meet you.", The pink haired girl introduced. She had short pink hair, light peach skin and Emerald Green eyes.

"Naruko Uzumaki.", I replied. She took a look at me and smirk for a minute then went back to her normal expression. This made me raze my Eyebrow.

"Okay Naruko-chan here's your stuff. I'll call you when I get home.", he said while giving me a hug. "And don't worry. Kyuubi only wants what's best for you.". He said while leaving.

"Bye Iruka-sensei. I'll miss you.", I told him before he left.

After he exit the room I started to unpack. The girl behind me kept staring. I got a little annoyed.

"You see something you like?", I asked just to have her stop

"Yes I do actually.", She answered.

I blushed in a bright red color and glared at this pink haired girl. Was she a lesbian?

"Are you queer or something?", I asked.

"Yep. You see if you've been to an all girl school for your whole life, you start to get interested in your own kind.", She said cornering me into a wall.

"B-B-But what about the girls giving me a dirty look!!!??"

"Because they're jealous of your body. I mean look at you. Long golden hair, soft sun-kissed skin, and bright sky blue eyes, not to mention your sex appeal.", she explained while groping my breast.

She made me blush. I tried to push away, but she was too strong. She came closer to my face then….She kissed me. I tried to resist as best as I could but she defeated me so her tongue went inside my mouth. While she was kissing me she pulled down my shorts that reviled my panties. She then pushed me down to her bed. She held my arms up with both of her hands then unzipped my jacket and pulled down my tube top with her mouth.

I was speechless. I couldn't move cause of how shocked I was for what was going on. That was then I noticed that she took off my bra and started to grope my bare breast. The only thing I had on was my orange panties. She got up then observed my body. This was my chance to escape. I try to get up but then she grabbed me as soon as she saw me move.

"No way Naruko. Your Body is too perfect to let go.", she said while licking her lips. I saw in her emerald green eyes the she was hungry. She wanted me.

She quickly took off my orange panties then took of hers. She was so impatient that she didn't even bother to take off her short red skirt. She go on top of me. Her vagina was against mine. She was already wet. She rubbed against my vagina with hers. The bed started to creak. Back and Forth she went. I was trying not to moan cause it felt so good. But I couldn't help it. So it escaped from my mouth.

"Ahhhhhhh~", I moaned.

"You like it huh? What if I go harder?", She asked with a smirk.

She rubbed harder.

"Ahhhhhhh~", I moaned again.

"You do huh? Then I won't stop in till I get board of you.", she smirk.

Every different move she did made me arched my back, lubricate, and moan louder.

She was groping my breast, she was groping my ass, she even licked me down there. All of this made me confused about what I am. Am I a lesbian? Am I Strait? Or even Bisexual? What the hell was I?

"What the fuck!", Sakura yell all of a sudden while rubbing on me.

"What is it?", I asked

"How come I'm not bored yet?!"

"Huh?"

"I've done everything to you and I still want more!"

She started to rub faster and she got even wetter then before.

"I don't get it. It's like your irresistible.", She said.

She laid on top of me. Her chest against my bare one. She then made out with me. She was rough. Her tongue was everywhere inside my mouth . Then all of a sudden a girl with long bleach blonde hair entered the room.

"Hey Sakura there were some cute freshmen girls in building A. When she saw what was going on she then glared at Sakura.

"That's not fair Forehead-girl. Hogging the new cute blonde!", She pouted.

"Shut up Ino-pig!", She yelled at the blonde. Not caring if she walked in on us.

I covered my breast with my arms cause it was obvious that this girl as a Lesbian too.

"Well will you at least let me have a turn after your board with her Sakura?", She asked.

"Hell no!", Sakura yelled.

"Why not!?"

"Cause she's mine Ino-pig!"

Wait! Since when was I hers!?

"I don't belong to anyone but myself!", I yelled at the two girls.

"Oh really?", Sakura asked.

"Yes!"

"I'll have to fix that then. Ino leave and lock the door before you go 'kay.", she ordered the blonde.

"Fine. I'll leave you two alone.", Ino said while leaving and locking the door.

"Now where were we? Oh that's right.", Sakura said while taking off her shirt and bra. She took off her skirt then went right on top of me. She started to rub on me once more. I couldn't help but moan out of pleaser.

"Ahhhhhhh~", I moaned.

"Don't worry Naruko you will be mine.", Sakura replied to the moan.

She started to suck on my breast leaving a hicky. She looked at it then smirked. She then suck everywhere, leaving hickys everywhere. On my neck ,on my stomach, even on my thighs.

"There. You are now officially mine.", she announced before rubbing on me again.

Tears were forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. This women just took ownership on me. I was to busy being in pleasure to be mad right now.

"Ahhhhhhh~", I moaned.

She rubbed harder each time.

"Ahhhhhhh~ Ahhhhhhh~ Ahhhhhhh~ S-Sakuraaaa~", I moaned.

This shouldn't feel good at all. I've had sex with Sasuke before even though that time we we're both confused about our feelings then and we ended it. It still didn't feel as good as this.

After ten minutes have passed she stopped.

" I'm tired. We better clean this mess.", she told me.

I couldn't move. She saw how tired I was. So she went to the bath room and started a warm bath. She picked me up bridal style. Then she gently set me in the tub. While I was soaking all the lubricant off, she was cleaning our mess up. After five minutes had past she dried me off then set me into her bed, not bothering to dress me and herself. I eventually fell asleep in this women's arms. After what had happen, I'd realized that I was no longer strait.

**Tbc**

**Next time- Naruko was in the worst shape in her life after Sakura had made love to her. Not to mention she was the new Lesbian eye candy of the school. She really wanted to go home. But Sakura made up the greatest plan on how the Girls can leave her alone for the res of the year. The problem was, will Naruko be able to do it?**

**Next Chapter- The Deal of a Life time **

**SakuNaru Yuri**


	2. The deal of a life time

High school Starts in the Konoha Girls Academy. Naruko is this ordinary girl that transfer out of her public school. She's miserable. She absolutely hates it here. But what happens when she finds a pink haired girl giving her the look? **SakuNaru Main, InoNaru, TemaNaru, NaruHina, Inosaku. FemNaru. Yuri and Lemon. Naruko pov**

**I do not own Naruto/Naruko Massashi Kishimoro does.**

**Cherry and Orange**

**Chapter Two- The deal of a life time**

It was six o'clock in the morning. When I woke up I was in the arms of a naked women. I was surprised at first, but then I remembered what happened last night. Yep, I had sex with a women and I was the bitch of it. I sat up. Two of my hands were ruffling through my hair out of frustration. I looked down at the women that had fucked me last night. I was really pissed. I got out of the bed. Put on my school uniform and packed everything up. Sakura woke up to me packing my stuff.

"What are you doing Naruko-chan?", she asked me.

"After school I'm gonna go get my room changed so I won't be your sex toy!", I answered. She chucked at the response I gave her.

"Do you really think I'm the women on this whole campus that thinks your sexy?"

"If that's the case I'll call Iruka-sensei so he can take me away from Lesbo Land!"

"Fine Fine. But how are you going to explain those hickys of yours my love?".

That's when I notice, There were hickys everywhere on my body! And Iruka-sensei hates the idea of me having sex. I still haven't told him about me and Sasuke in freshman year! How was I going to explain this!?

"Whatever! I'll just sleep outside of the room!", I shouted before slamming the door.

"Does she really think that will work?", Sakura thought out loud after I'd left.

__________________________________________________________________

It was first period and of coarse Sakura is in the same class as me. Damn it this made me angry!

Class had gone by slowly. And I've notice that most of the girls in this class gave me a look that Sakura gave me. Lust were in their eyes. I really felt self conscious so I buttoned up my uniform so no one would see my cleavage. I really hate it here. I just want to go on top of one of the buildings and kill myself. But I didn't want to do that cause it wasn't worth it. But I wouldn't mind shooting all of these bitches though!

"Alright class settle down.", The sensei announced.

Everyone settled down and paid attention to the sensei. She was tall had purple hair tied upwards in the back.

"Okay, My name is Anko and I'll be your homeroom teacher of the year. Now you guys introduce your selves in order. This row will go first then it will move up to this row, due to the seats that you picked out before you entered class.", she explained.

Everyone introduced themselves by the order that Anko-sensei demanded. It was getting kinda boring after a while. But when it got to me I woke up from my train of thought and introduced myself.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki and I love ramen.", I introduced. Everyone's stares became more uncomfortable so I sat back down very fast and ignored everyone.

After a while it was Sakura's turn.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and Naruko Uzumaki belongs to me.", everyone glared at Sakura and yelled,

"Ya right Sakura!"

"Who said she's yours!?"

"We like her too!"

All of these comments made me blush out of frustration and Anger. This School is ruining my life!! I wanted to go home! I wanted to go see my normal strait friend Tenten and some of my gay friends back home where no on would look at me like I some kind of idem they could toss back and forth!

_______________________________________________________________

Next period was P.E. and I wasn't looking forward to it at all! When I entered the room all the girls smirked at me and some were pissed off. God someone shoot me right now! I took off my Uniform and most of the girls were drooling. I was going to hate it in P.E. But then all of sudden Sakura covered my body standing in front of it with hers and glared at the other girls. They turned away with a pissed look on their faces.

"You okay Naruko-chan?", Sakura asked me.

"Yes I'm fine! And I can take care of myself, thank you very much!", I replied.

"Your lucky Naruko-chan."

"How am I lucky exactly?!"

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

My whole face was red. Why me!? Why not some other girl that actually likes what she does!?

"What do you mean? We met each other yesterday then all of a sudden you fuck me! Now your saying you love me!? Your going way to fast!!", I responded.

"There's just something about you that I like. Is it cause of you long golden hair?", she grabbed a strand of my hair then inhaled the sent.

"Is it because of your soft pink lips.", she kissed me tenderly.

"Or is your sex appeal?", She groped my breast.

"I don't know what it is, but I've fallen completely in love with your Sky blue eyes filled with joy.", She stared at me with hunger.

I blushed in bright red and then got dress for P.E. and ran outside as soon as I can. All Sakura did was smirk at me as I went outside.

____________________________________________________________

After P.E. was over we were ordered to go to the showers. I was as nerves as hell! All the girls wouldn't keep their eyes off of me. If I didn't hurry I was gonna be late to my third period.

All of a sudden, Sakura came up in front of me and blocked my view to all the girls.

"You can get undress now. Its okay no one else can see but me.", Sakura told me.

"I'm not gonna get undress in front of you!", I yelled.

"It's not like I haven't seen anything yet."

She smirked at me, reminding me what had happened last night.

"Oh fine!!", I yelled getting undress quickly then covering myself with a towel. I ran strait into the showers then slowly took off my towel reveling myself to the other girls. I tried to quickly rinse myself as fast as I can. But then Sakura had me cornered to the wall and all the girls saw was Sakura's body, not mine. So they gave up. Sakura was naked right in front of me and both of our bare breast were against each others. It felt weird.

"Go on. Wash yourself as long as you like.", Sakura said smirking at me.

I only glared at her and continued to wash myself. I washed everywhere on my body, I washed my hair as well. While I was washing myself Sakura's nose bleed a little. I knew what she was thinking.

"I'm done.", I told her after I was finish rinsing myself off. But she wouldn't move out of my way. I glared at her then yelled, "I said I'm done! You can move now!". But it was no use. She wouldn't move a bunch.

"Oh and let this moment go to waste.", Sakura replied giving me an evil smirk. Her body came closer to mine. I started to blush. I was struggling to get free but her hands held both of my wrists against the tiled wall in the showers. She then started to make out with me. She let go of my arms knowing that I was now no longer able to move cause she got me. She put her knee in between my legs making me moan. She always hypnotized me with those green emerald eyes of hers. My brain was in a mush when she moved faster. How come I couldn't escape her grasp? Was it because she was an inch taller than me? Was it because she's stronger then me? I didn't know. What I did know that if she continued I wouldn't be able to escape this situation. So I try to push her away again.

"St-Stop Sakura! I don't like this!!!!", I screamed at the girl.

"Really?", You mean you don't like this?", After she replied to my scream she rubbed even harder.

"St-Stoooop~", I moaned out.

She stop then started to make out with me viciously. She'd stop for a second so she can breath but other than that she couldn't keep her tough away from my mouth. When she took another breath I pushed her back and slapped her.

"You need to Stop Sakura!!! I don't want this!!! I'm strait and your taking advantage of me feeling empty without any of my friends around!!!", I yelled. She then stood back to speak.

"It's not my fault.", She replied.

"And why is that?!"

She gave me a tender kiss then said, "Cause I'm totally in love with you. I thought yesterday if I fucked you it end from there. But I never got board. It was like I could never stop. I've had a lot of girlfriends before, and non of them never made me feel like this."

Hearing her say that made me blush but I was still angry.

"Whatever I'm going to class!", I yelled

I left her in the shower alone. Got dressed then left back to homeroom for Third period.

________________________________________________________________

It had been two weeks since the incident with Sakura in the showers and I was frustrated out of my mind cause I had to deal with her and half of the girls academy! It was a nightmare and I'd just found out that they made a Naruko fan club for the school. I didn't think that the teachers would allow such a thing. But they did, so now I'm dealing with my fan club and Sakura. Strangely I'm surprised that Sakura isn't apart of my fan club. I mean she's the only girl that's gone third base with me twice! So why wouldn't she be apart of the club? Who knew. But what I did know was that I need to find a way to stop these girls from trying to get into my panties and have a peaceful life in Konoha Girls Academy.

I came into my room one day with my skirt in shreds, my pig tales uneven, covered in bruises, and part of my shirt ripped off showing my black bra.

"I see you had a rough day my love.", Sakura teased as she was reading her book on her bed.

"Shut up!", I yelled.

She looked up and then she came up to me and made out with me. This usually happened everyday so every time I pushed her off.

After that I got started on my homework and then Sakura came up behind me and started grouping my breast.

"Could you please stop.", I asked her while my brow twitched.

"Nah.", She answered with that smirk of hers.

She slipped her hand inside my bra and started grouping my bare breast with her cold hands.

"St-Stop!" I struggle to say.

"You know Naruko, I know a way you can stop those other girls that stalk you.", She said while sucking on my neck and groping my bare breast.

"And how do you suggest that!"

"You can become my girlfriend."

"Never!"

"If you don't those girls will stalk you in till you die. And I wouldn't want that for my dear blond.", She started to twirl my nipples round with both of her hands.

"A-Ahh~", I moaned out.

"And if we did go out then we can do this more often."

I started to get a little wet. And I was blushing like no tomorrow! I try to get her hands out of my shirt, but it was no use. She already had me. As soon as I tried to move her, she just pressed against my nipples harder.

"P-Please Sakura~ No more.", I moaned out.

She didn't stop. She took me out of my desk that was on my side of the room and put me on her bed. Her hand went strait back into my shirt, continuing to grope my breast. She was on top of me, her leg in between my legs while mine was in between hers. She quickly took off her shirt and bra and then took off mine. Lean on top of me. Both of our bare breast against each other. She made out with me. I was starting to get used to it cause she's kissed me millions of times already. Her hands went down to my ass and she put both of her hands inside my underwear groping my ass while continuing to making out with me.

"Stooop Sakuraaa~", I moaned out when she took a second to breath.

She made out with me again viciously. Then she started rub me on my vagina with her knee. She stopped kissing then she got up looked down at me then said, " I'll stop if you agree to be my girlfriend.", she try to bribe me.

"No!", I yelled. I got up, grabbed my homework and blanket, and went to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and locked it so she couldn't get in. I took off my panties and went into the shower to rinse off. After that I dried myself with a towel. And continue to do my homework in the bathroom , then eventually fell asleep on the tile with the blanket covering me.

____________________________________________________________

It was the next morning I woke up to Sakura banging on the door. I opened my eyes gently. I realized that I'd fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. I got up and opened the door without remembering that I only had my orange panties on. She smirked at me when she saw me.

"My my you want me that bad Naruko-chan?", I woke up and grabbed the blanket and covered myself then ran out of the bathroom. I got dress in my extra uniform that wasn't devoured by my ravage fan girls and packed up my homework then left.

___________________________________________________________________

It was lunch time and I was hiding in the empty classroom that wasn't being used. My god these girls were obsessed! What was I going to do? If this goes on, half of the girls in this school would rape me!

The door creaked opened. It was Sakura. How did she find me?

"Are you a stalker?", I asked.

"No. I just followed you here my love.", She replied.

A vain popped on my forehead and I yelled, "That's called stalking you Bitch!"

"Have you decide to be my girlfriend yet my love?"

"Hell no! I will never be your girlfriend!!!"

"Fine have it your way.", she walked away. I was pissed. What she said was true. If I become her girlfriend then the girls would back off cause it seemed like most of them were scared of Sakura. But if I try to keep my pride and stay single, girls would corner me into the wall.

Kuso! What was I gonna do!? Either I swallow my pride or Deal with hell for the rest of the year! Kuso, Kuso, Kuso!!!!!!

____________________________________________________________________

It was Sunday, and it look like the day I was suppose to decide life or death cause I was running from my rabid fan girls. They fallowed me everywhere I went. Sooner or later I was cornered at a dead end. They all had lust in their eyes. I was trying my hardest not to panic! But it was no use! I was a dead woman! But then I thought of an idea! I turned around pulled my skirt up in the back and flashed them, showing my cute Fox panties. They all fainted out of the blood rushing into their heads. This was my chance to escape and I took it.

I ran all the way to the main building. I stopped to catch my breath. Then when I took a look behind me I saw the fan club! They caught up to me that fast!? I began to run again. I was getting tired, but I couldn't let them catch up to me! So I stayed strong! I didn't become the fasted girl in Konoha High for nothing. I ran and ran then I tripped. Kuso! I'm screwed! They all came and surrounded me.

"Your not gonna get away this time Naruko-chan!"

"Ya! One of us will have you!"

"Give up!"

They were about to attack me. I didn't know what to do. But then I saw in the corner of my eye…..Sakura. I guess I had no choice.

"I can't be with any of you cause….Cause I'm already taken!", I announced to the blood thirsty girls. They all looked disappointed.

"Who are you going out with?", one of them asked.

"S-Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at my way. I was glaring at the floor and blushing in a bright red. She pushed through the mob of girls and picked me up bridal style.

"What are you girls doing to my girlfriend? Can't you see she's taken?", Sakura yelled at the girls.

"If that's true then kiss her Naruko-chan!", One of the girls yelled at me.

I looked at Sakura and She looked at me and smirked. I had no choice. I pecked Sakura's lips and that peck turned into a make out cause Sakura kissed back very passionately. After our kiss the girls glared at Sakura then took their leave. Sakura set me down gently and I turned away from her.

"Okay I' guess I'll see you later then.", I said to Sakura before I tried to walk off. But she took a grip of my arm and pulled me into her arms then made out with me once again. After we kissed I screamed, "What the hell!?"

"Your mine now mine love. We are officially going out, so I'm just acting like a couple would act." Sakura smirked.

"I was only acting!"

"No the deal was that if you agree to be my girlfriend, then it would drive off the other girls. Unless we're not going out? Then I could just tell everyone it was a joke so they can stalk you again Naruko-chan."

"W-Wait! I was kidding we are going out silly."

I was really in some deep shit! Now I'm going out with the women that constantly does sexual things to me!!! Kuso! What was I gonna do!!?

"Now then lets go back to our room shall we?", she said while she picked me up once again bridal style.

___________________________________________________________________

She carried me all the way back to our room. Everyone was giving us stares, glares, and weird face expressions. When we finally made it to our room she dropped me on her bed. The started to unzip the jacket I was wearing for the day off. She threw my jacket on the ground. She took off my skinny shirt then went to my bra. Then she moved to my black skirt and Fox panties. Soon I was fully naked on Sakura's bed, blushing. She then stripped herself from her clothes and after she did she was naked.

She came on top of me, with hers against mine she started to rub. While she was rubbing on me my breast were juggling as she was moving me and the bed as we were making love.

I started to moan out of pleaser. It felt so good. While she was rubbing on me she began to grope.

"Baka your ands are cold.", I complained.

"You're the baka for being so hot.", she replied.

"That's not my fault!"

This was all happing so fast. Three weeks ago I was forced upon this women, and now I'm letting her do this all she wants. What was wrong with me?

She stopped rubbing and laid on top of me to make-out with her. Both of her hand held my wrists down. She went back into rubbing against me. After a while I past out from the heat.

_________________________________________________________

When I woke up I was once again in the arms of a naked women. I sat up to rub my eyes to clean up all of my eye boogers. After I got up Sakura woke right up and when she saw me she began to make out with me again.

"Would you wait just a minute! Dang your horny!", I shouted at her after she made out with me.

"Okay but I need to tell you some rules about us going out.", she explained to me.

"Nani!?"

"First rule: I'm the only one allowed to touch you.

Second rule: Your going to sleep in the same bed with me everyday from now on!"

Third rule: If I want to go out on a date you have no choice but to accept."

Last rule: If you ever go back to Southern Konoha to visit your friends and family I have to come along.

And if you don't follow these rules, I'll tell everyone that your single!", she told me briefly.

I was completely owned by this girl. Well I guess I have no choice but to make the best of it I guess

"Whatever.", I replied. She all of a sudden attacked me on the bed and made out with me once more.

I really hate my brother even more after that rough situation…..

**Tbc**

**Next time- Naruko is forced to join the girls volleyball team with Sakura and Ino. They play at their first game and after their victory Sakura and Naruko celebrate, if you know what I mean. But a couple days after the game some girls gather up on Naruko rape her and took pictures. They bribe her to lose the game or they would show the pictures to Sakura. What was Naruko gonna do if Sakura finds these pictures of her and their opponents!?**

**Chapter Three- Volleyballs, Ramen, and Rape!**

**SakuNaru Yuri**


	3. Volleyball, Ramen, Rape!

High school Starts in the Konoha Girls Academy. Naruko is this ordinary girl that transfer out of her public school. She's miserable. She absolutely hates it here. But what happens when she finds a pink haired girl giving her the look? **SakuNaru Main, InoNaru, TemaNaru, NaruHina, Inosaku, TemaTayu. FemNaru. Yuri and Lemon. Naruko pov**

**I do not own Naruto/Naruko Massashi Kishimoro does.**

**Cherry and Orange**

**Chapter Three- Volleyball, Ramen, Rape**

A week has past after I agreed to become Sakura's girlfriend. The only reason why I agreed to go out with her was only cause if I didn't I would've had to deal with my rabid Fan Girls.

It hasn't been so bad in the girls academy. I've made a couple new friends here.

Like Ino Yamanaka, she was the bleach blonde girl that walked in on me and Sakura on the first day. She's Sakura's old childhood friend. They went out during middle school years but they broke up when high school barley started. Sakura was tired of being the uke of the relationship and Ino still wanted to be the seme. So they broke up.

Hinata Hyuuga was this shy girl that had been friends with Sakura and Ino since middle school. Surprisingly she's related to Neji. I never knew that half of Neji's family was rich and half were middle class. She was in the rich family.

Karin was a red head with glasses. She has a boyfriend name Suigetsu. Her and Sakura fought a lot about pointless things like candy was sweeter then ice cream or Chrona is a boy or girl from Soul Eater. Point is the bitches hated each other.

I guess Iruka-sensei was right. I did make friends after all. It was very different though. When I was with Tenten and the guys back home we would usually talk about weird subjects like Anime, Videogames, and Sports. The friends I made hear would talk about make-up, romantic comedies, and gossip about school. It was a very different vibe but I've grown to it a lot faster then I though I would have. The five of us went shopping on Sunday and they forced me to buy a frilly orange Lingerie. They teased me that it would be my charismas present to Sakura. I only glared at them.

Today I was in my room reading a manga while listening to -Antic Café- on my Ipod. It was a slow Sunday but I enjoyed it. Then all of a sudden Sakura and Ino came bursting into the bedroom. I was so shocked I dropped my Death-Note Manga book. They surrounded me with smirk on each of their faces. They looked at each other, nodded then looked back at me. I was wondering what the fuck was going on?

"What's up with you two?", I asked the creepy girls.

"Have you ever played in any Sports Naru-chan?", Sakura randomly asked me.

"Um I've played basket ball and soccer, why?"

"Close enough!", Both the girls yelled.

They both grabbed me and carried me away from the dorm room I was happily relaxing in. What the hell was going on!? Where was Sakura and Ino taking me?!

_______________________________________________

We had entered the Academy's Gym and I saw a bunch of girls gathering around each other looking kinda disappointed.

"Hey guys I found someone that's willing to join the team!", Ino announced to the girls. They all cheered.

"Wait me!?", I asked pointing to myself.

"Yes you Naruko-chan.", Sakura told me

"But what is this anyway?"

"This is the Girls Volleyball team and we need one more player to complete it, so we asked if you played a sport before, you answered and now you're here.", Ino explained.

My jaw dropped to the floor! Why do I have to waste my time playing on a Volleyball.

"Thanks for the offer but I have better things to do then waste my time here.", I told them. All the girls awed while I walked away.

But then Sakura grabbed my shoulder rest her chin on it and whispered in my ear, "So I guess you want everyone know that it's over? And that your happily single my love?".

My brow twitched. I turned around fast and gave them all my fake tooth grin.

"I've change my mind! I will join this team!", I announced to the volleyball team.

They all cheered. And Sakura patted on my head. I smacked it off. Yup, I was defiantly owned.

___________________________________________________________________

It was the first day of practice and all the girls were waiting for me and Sakura to enter the gym. I felt uncomfortable cause the girls were staring at my volleyball uniform. I hade a red headband around my forehead, my bangs covering it a little. A loose shirt that said Team Konoha on the front. And the thing that did it all was the spandex that looked like underwear, it was the color red.

"Alright girls are we ready for practice.", The Captain asked. Her name was Tayuya she had a beanie on her head, Pinkish-Red hair with bangs covering in between her eyes. She kinda had an attitude against most of the girls, cause before I came in she was the eye-candy of the school. But she actually likes me more than the other girls cause I drawled them away when I transferred here to this school.

"Hai.", The girls responded.

"Now Naruko I want to see what you got first since your so popular with the ladies.", She ordered me. Maybe she doesn't like me better.

I grabbed one of the balls that were on the carts and I served it to Tayuya. She hit it back to me and it was at the opposite side of the court that I was on. So I ran towards it as fast as I can. I slid on my stomach to get the ball, and I luckily hit over to the other side safely. She passed it back viscously and I luckily caught up with her well. It went on forever in till Tayuya caught the ball with her hands.

"Okay Naruko, are you sure that you've never been on a team before?", Tayuya asked panting.

"Yeah. I just played on the beach with my friends. The guys would fight over me to get on their team.", I chuckled out of embarrassment. I was rubbing my head with my right head feeling a little flattered that she thought I was that good.

"I could see why.", Tayuya examine me for a while. Then she yelled at me, "You'll be in charge of the offense!.", she pointed at me.

"O-Okay…..", I blushed again and fidget my fingers together like Hinata. I kinda felt like I was more accepted then I ever did since when I was back home.

_____________________________________________________________________

It was the end of practice and Tayuya decided which teams will be the first to go out and which one will sit out in till one of us needed a break. Me, Sakura, and Temari**( Tayuya's friend)**will be playing offense. While Ino and Tayuya would play defense.

"You did well for practice my love. Why don't we go to or dorm and celebrate?", Sakura asked with a smirk as we were walking to the showers.

"Whatever.", I replied not really listening to her.

"Whoa! Who are you and what have you done to Naruko?"

"I'm here Sakura."

I turned on the water and put my hand over it to feel so I knew when I could soak the sweat off my skin. I went under the warm water and Sakura was right in front me. She cornered me in to the tiled wall then made out with me. I didn't resist cause I was so used to it. And the fact that the other girls were watching. She leaned closer to me to where our bare breast pushed into each other.

After she made out with me she asked under the shower, "What's wrong my love? Your not acting like yourself."

"I don't know.", I started to giggle then answered, " I guess I'm happy to feel accepted, and it was all thanks to you Sakura.", Sakura blushed in a dark red. It was weird cause I've never seen Sakura act so shy. I kind of liked it. But don't get me wrong, she's still an annoying bitch. But there were times when I actually enjoy being stuck her girlfriend. She backed up a little to take in everything I had just said.

But then Ino came out of no where and grabbed whole of me. Sakura looked pissed. Ino's bare breast were against my back and she was grinning at me.

"It was also thanks to me Naruko-chan!", Ino told me as she was hugging me. Sakura got even more pissed that she was still holding me when she assumed that she was the only one aloud to do that.

She then punched the blonde on her head then took me back to the lockers to get dressed. I've just notice. Sakura is sure possessive. I wonder why?

"Are you always possessive over your girlfriends Sakura?", I asked the pink haired girl.

"No. I'm only possessive with you.", she answered.

"Why only me?"

"Naruko-chan how many times do I have to keep telling you."

My brow rose.

"Your hopeless. It's cause I love you baka."

I blushed and then looked away.

"Le-lets get to the dorm!", I yelled as I was leaving the locker rooms.

"Oh goodie!!", Sakura cheered.

"And we're not having sex you pervert!"

"Awwwww, Your never fun Naruko."

_________________________________________________________

It was the day of our first game and I was ready get out there and try my best for the team. We went to the court in the gym and almost the whole school was there. I was happy that I was a big part of the team. I was itching to win.

"Okay you remember our strategy?", Tayuya asked.

"Hai!", We all answered.

"Then get out there and win!"

"Hai!"

We were now all pumped up and ready to kick some ass! The referee asked the captains think of a number in between one and ten. They both picked and the other team got the closes. But we didn't really worry.

The girl on the other team served the ball and it was heading towards Sakura's way. She spike the ball up and it gave me a chance to punch it down! They missed it. Our side of the school cheered.

"Nice job Naruko!", Temari told me.

"Thanks Temari-sempi!", I thanked.

It was our serve and Tayuya hit the ball. They hit the ball, it went to Temari and she spiked back at them and it was another point. The crowd cheered!

__________________________________________________________

The rest of the game went by great! Me, Sakura, and Temari made the perfect offense team. We all high five each other for a awesome win!

After the game Temari and Tayuya went to their dorms alone. While they walked to their dorms, Sakura, Ino and I went out for my favorite food in the world! Ramen!

We ordered it from the cheap ramen place. I didn't mind, besides the cheap ramens were the tastiest! We were eating the Ramen in me and Sakura dorms rooms.

"Cheers to our first game and our first Victory!", Ino announced.

We all had our soda cans in the air and cheered. Sakura didn't have any ramen. She just sat against our bed on the floor while me and Ino were slurping away. I was sitting on Sakura's lap and Ino was sitting across from us, leaning against my no longer used bed. While I was slurping the Ramen Sakura was stroking my hair with one hand and her other hand was rapped around my waist. Se really was possessive. I started to enjoy her acting like the pervert that she is.

"Wow you two do look kinda cute together. But I'm so jealous of you Sakura! She's so kawaii!!", Ino shouted at Sakura

Ino came up to me and started to kiss me. I was thinking, _Are you fucking insane!!!? _Sakura glared at the blonde evilly. So she kick Ino in her lower area and she flew off immediately.

"Kuso you Fucking bitch!", Ino yelled at Sakura.

"Serves you right for touching what's mine.", Sakura replied to the blonde crying in pain.

"Whatever! I need to go back to my dorm. See ya Naruko-chan, Forehead!"

"Fuck off!"

After that little incident Sakura got up, went to the closet and grabbed a bag from there, then handed to me.

"What's this Sakura?", I asked.

"It's my present.", she answered.

"Then why are you handing it to me?"

"Just look inside of it."

I reached inside the bag. Then I suddenly remembered what it was. It was the orange frilly Lingerie that the girls made me buy.

"What do you want me to do with this?", I asked.

"Wear it for me.", She answered.

"B-But it was supposed to be for another time."

"Just do it."

I didn't argue with her. I put on the frilly Lingerie that was bought for her amusement in the bathroom. It took me a while to put it on but I manage. It actually looked pretty good.

I came out of the bathroom and Sakura was in a robe waiting for me.

"Go in a circle.", I did as she said. "Come join me.", I climbed on the bed.

She looked at me with those Emerald eyes of hers. I was again hypnotized. She unzipped me a little on the back. Then she came up to my face, then lightly touched her lips with mine. It easily turned into a make-out. She pushed me down to the bed. I rapped my arms around her neck. I've gotten used to this. So I started to kiss back. She unzipped me farther reviling my back. She gently pulled down my lingerie all the way to my stomach my breast bare. She groped them tenderly then she began to make butterfly kisses on them. I got a little wet. She then got impatient and hot that she took off her robe. And nearly ripped off my new lingerie. She put her index and middle finger in her mouth and then-

"Ahhhhhhh~ Sa-Sakuraaaa~!", I moaned

-She put her finger inside of me. I was really wet now. She was inside of me. She pulled it strait out, then gently pushed her fingers inside my mouth. She made me taste my own lubricant. It tasted kinda sweet. I didn't know why but it did. She pulled her fingers out of my mouth. Then she grabbed me and lifted me up put me on top of her. I looked at her with a confused face.

"Rub on me Naruko, I've been doing everything, so it's your turn now.", She ordered me. I easily fallowed that order. So I go myself in a position to rub her and then I started. The bed creaked a little. But it didn't creaked as much as it did when Sakura was doing the work. She was smirking at me. I was a little pissed, but I continued.

"Having a little trouble my love?" Sakura asked.

"Sh-Shut up!!", I answered while glaring at her.

Eve though I was on top, I still kept moaning. It only made Sakura chuckle. She then stopped me from what I was doing then pulled me under her and started rubbing herself.

"I-I thought you wanted me to do it?", I asked.

"Yeah, but it kind of made me feel like an uke. And I like it better when your below me.", She answered.

I started to blush. She then started to suck on my neck making a hicky. I moaned during this process. A little red mark appeared on my neck after she was done. She started to rub again. My face was so heated that I passed out when she was half way done…..

__________________________________________________

It had been weeks since that romantic night me and Sakura had shared. I think I started to like her. She was tutoring me for a big test that was going to happen tomorrow before the game against our rivals in volleyball. But sadly I didn't get the tutoring I needed cause my tutor was making out with me.

"Okay Sakura we really need to study.", I breathed out while we were kissing.

"But I don't wanna~", She whined.

"You sound like a two year old!"

"Fine I'll help."

Beside her being horny all the time, she was pretty focused on school. She's a strait A student. Except for cooking class. She luckily has a C in that class.

While she was tutoring me Ino and Temari all of a sudden run into our dorm!

"What the fuck is wrong with you two!?", Sakura asked.

"Tayuya wants to see us!", Tamari answered.

"Yeah! It's our rivals! They want to talk to the team!", Ino added.

"What!?", Me and Sakura asked as we got off of our bed!

We all headed to the locker room where the team was meeting our rivals!

________________________________________________________

We made it to the locker rooms less then ten minutes. We saw Tayuya and the rest of the team glaring at our rivals.

"Finally you guys fucking made it!", Tayuya yelled at us.

We ran to our side of the locker room. As I was heading there, I noticed that a couple of girls from the other team were staring at me. Did they have something against me?

"So what are you mother fuckers doing here so early!? The game isn't in till fucking tomorrow!", Tayuya yelled at them.

The leader of the rival team was this girl with long brown hair, Midnight blue eyes and she was wearing her school's uniform.

"Tayuya you really need to wash that dirty mouth with soup.", She said as she was touching Tayuya-sempi's lips with one finger.

Tayuya slapped her hand away and shouted, " Fuck you Nana!!!"

"Gladly."

"What the fuck do you want you fucking bitch!"

"I wanted to check out your team. I heard that you have a cute blonde as your best player."

"So what if I do? You can fucking see her at the game tomorrow!"

"I think I already see her now."

She then stared at me. I blushed then looked away.

"And I see that She as pretty as the rumors say", Nana smirked at me.

She walked up to me then took a strain of my hair and inhaled it. I flinched. Sakura glared at the girl and smacked her hand away from my hair and stood in front of me like a wall.

"I see you have someone already. What a waste someone as elegant as you deserve better then a flat chest slut.", Nana replied to the action.

"What did you say!?", Sakura then try to run up to the girl and punch her but our whole team held her back.

"Sakura calm the fuck down! I wanna punch her too but we can't do that! Just wait in till the game!", Tayuya yelled at Sakura as she was struggling to bunch Nana.

Sakura stopped struggling and glared at Nana.

"Fine I'll take this bitch down at the game. Lets go Naruko-chan!", Sakura yelled.

We both left the room. Before I left I could of sworn I saw Nana chuckling at me when I got on last glimpse at her.

________________________________________________

It was one o'clock in the morning and I was happily asleep next to Sakura. But then I suddenly felt like I was being moved.

It was ten minutes since I felt like I was being moved. I opened my eyes to see if I was dreaming. I saw the girls from the locker earlier to day! They were carrying me through school! I struggle to get loose but they had me tied up!

"Come on, in here!", said Nana.

"What the hell are you doing!?", We were in an empty classroom that was never used.

"Lets cover that big mouth so she doesn't blow our cover", one of the girls suggested.

They got the duck tape and taped it on my mouth. Then they had my ankle tied on a strong piece of metal so I couldn't moved. Nana took off my underwear and on of the girls took off my shirt and one of them took off my bra after that, revealing my bare breast. I started to cry.

"Awww, it's okay Naruko-chan. It won't hurt at all. You guy have the camera ready?", she asked the other girl.

The girl nodded and got ready to take a picture. Nana striped out of her shirt and bra and got ready to approach me. I struggle to get free but it was too late. She was already on me. She touched my whole my body with her dirty hands. The camera snapped over and over. She was touching every place where Sakura would touch. It felt so wrong.

After she was done, Nana whispered into my ear, "If you don't go to the game tomorrow we'll make sure that these pictures get burn as soon as we claimed victory."

I was furious! She raped me so she could make sure I don't show up tomorrow!!? I just wanted to kill her! But I had no choice but to agree cause Sakura would tell the other girls that we weren't really going out. But not only that….

……I loved her too much to let her see such a awful thing…..

___________________________________________________________

It as the next day I was on the on my very cold bed that I never used. I had been crying all night, not getting any sleep. Sakura woke up to her alarm. She yawned then looked at her side were I would usually be. Sakura looked at the other bed to see me laying there with no covers.

"Baka your going to catch a cold.", She chuckled.

"Whatever.", I responded wiping my tears.

"But Naruko-chan did you forget one of my rules? You have to sleep with me from now on or do you want me to tell everyone it's over?"

"Sorry. I got hot so I went to the other side to cool off."

"Okay I'll let it past this once."

We both got ready.

__________________________________________

After the test I took I was more depressed then ever! I might of known all the problems thanks to Sakura but I still had this guilt on my stomach about what those girls did to me. I have a choice to make. I ether win the game and have Sakura find out about my secret and she brakes up with me. Our I don't show up, hope the team wins without me, and Sakura won't be hurt. This was a hard decision.

"Hey Naruko we better head to the gym to practice for the big game.", Sakura said after class.

"Yeah.", I replied with a fake smile.

___________________________________

I decided I was gonna play the game. I didn't want to hurt Sakura. But if I kept this dark secret then she would get even more hurt if she had to find out later on.

We were all in the court ready to play, waiting for the other team. When they finally came into the room Nana was staring at me, then she smirked. She knew my decision. So I just pretended nothing happened and got ready for the game to began.

_____________________________________________________________________

We won the game! I was so happy but when I looked at Nana she came up to Sakura and said, " The only reason you guys won was cause I was distracted from Naruko being Naked last night in my head."

Sakura glared at the girl.

"Yeah right Naruko would never do such a thing!!", Sakura yelled.

"Wait Sakura….", I told her. I didn't want Nana to tell her what happened to me.

"What is it Naruko-chan.", Sakura replied.

"Last night… Nana and her team carried me to a room, raped me and took pictures. They were bribing me so I wouldn't be able to play today. The reason why I didn't tell you before was cause I didn't want to hurt you.", I sobbed out.

Sakura looked at me. I couldn't tell if was disappointment or Anger. She curled her hand into a fist and then tapped my forehead with a her knuckle.

"Baka….", she said with a smile. The she kissed me tenderly.

"You really think I would be mad at you for being forced to have sex? It's a lot different then cheating on me. The person I should be mad at is Nana.", she glared back at Nana and then cracked one of her fist and yelled out, " By he time I'm done with you Nana your going to be bald!"

Nana flinched in terror and then ran away and Sakura chased after the brunet and all I could do was laugh and everyone else then laughed with me.

This school was sure amazing…

**Tbc**

**Next Time- Sakura decides to go on a date. What a wonderful date indeed but there's more serious things going on. Temari and Tayuya just broke up and Temari doesn't know what to do but then when she takes a look at the blonde she gets an evil plot. Will Tayuya buy it? Will Sakura get jealous of Temari?**

**Next Chapter- A Friend in need,**

**SakuNaru Yuri**


	4. A Friend in Need

**High school Starts in the Konoha Girls Academy. Naruko is this ordinary girl that transfer out of her public school. She's miserable. She absolutely hates it here. But what happens when she finds a pink haired girl giving her the look? SakuNaru Main, InoNaru, TemaNaru, NaruHina, Inosaku, TemaTayu. FemNaru. Yuri and Lemon. Naruko pov**

**I do not own Naruto/Naruko Massashi Kishimoro does.**

**Cherry and Orange**

**Chapter Four- A Friend in Need**

After that volleyball incident everything between me and Sakura have been going great. In fact we actually became a real couple after a while. It happened on a Sunday when me Sakura were making love.

_**Flashback-**_

"_Ahhhhhhh~ Sakura~", I mounded._

_She was on top of me, and rubbing me more romantically then before._

"_Naruko….", She groaned _

"_I-I love you!", I moaned out._

_She stopped then looked down at me. She had a shock look on her face._

"_Y-You do?", she asked._

"_Hai, I wanna become your girlfriend for real Sakura. No rules, No bribes. Just your real girl friend.", I explained._

_She wrapped her arms tightly around me._

"_I thought you would never say that.", She sobbed out._

_I hugged her back._

"_You don't have to cry baka", I chuckled._

"_You're the baka that kept me waiting!", she replied!_

_**End of Flashback**_

We've been having a good time as a real couple ever since.

It was October ninth and I was on my bed going through my mail. All of my friends had sent me cards, pictures and money for my birthday tomorrow. I was happy that they all remembered. I really did miss them.

While I was on me and Sakura's bed I was laying on my belly wearing nothing but my black tank-top and my orange girl boxers. Sakura enter the dorm dropping her back-pack then took off her skirt and sat on my old bed to relax cause I was taking all the room on our bed.

Sakura then rose up and asked, "What are you looking at?".

"This? Oh it's just some post cards from my friends.", I answered.

"What did they say?"

"If you have to know, they just sent me some money and Pictures for my birthday that's all."

Sakura had a shocked look on her face.

"Today's your Birthday!?", she asked.

"No, but it is tomorrow. Why?", I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Well cause I was kinda expecting this reaction from you that's why."

"We're gonna celebrate tomorrow!"

"I have a bad feeling….."

________________________________________________________________________

It was October Tenth, it was nearly the end of the school day and Sakura hadn't mention my Birthday once. I was surprised. I was expecting a big party and her trying to get into my skirt and all that stuff. But nope she didn't even try to grope me. What was she planning.

We both were walking into our dorms. As soon as we entered, Sakura covered my eyes and Tied my hand together. What the hell was she doing!? I felt her undressing my clothes . Oh god she was going to have sex with me blind fold! But then I felt like I was getting dressed. Now I was really confused. I then felt my hand being tugged outside the dorm.

"What the hell Sakura!?", I asked my hands still tied and my eyes still covered.

"Just be patient Naruko-chan.", She replied.

What was she doing?

After a few minutes of walking, Sakura then Sakura then untied my hand and then when she took off my blind fold I saw a huge Amusement Park. My mouth was open because of how shocked I was. I looked back at Sakura and all she did was smile at me.

"You don't have to do this Sakura!", I told her.

"I know but I want to. And besides, we haven't had a date yet so this can be our first!", She replied.

I gave her a big hug.

"Okay Naruko-chan, don't squeeze me to death before our date.", she coughed out while I was hugging her.

"Sorry.", I apologized.

We entered the park. Everything looked wonderful. I haven't had this much fun since me and my nii-san lived in Japan. But now he's nothing but an ass.

"Hey Sakura lets go on the rollercoaster!", I said while pointing at the ride.

"Do you really want to go on this Naruko-chan?", she asked with a scared look on her face.

"What? You scared?"

"N-N-No! Of coarse I'm not scared! I was only worried about you!"

"I'm fine"

"Th-Then there's nothing to worry about!!!"

She took a grab at my hand and rushed to the line for the rollercoaster. I was only laughing at her cause it was written all over her face that she was scared.

"What's so funny?", she asked.

"Oh nothing.", I replied.

After a few minutes it was our turn to go on the rollercoaster.

"Lets go in the front row Sakura!", I said.

"No! Lets go on this one.", she pointed at the fourth row.

"Okay."

We both walked in the fourth row and put our seat belts on. Sakura held my hand tightly and she had her eyes were squeezed closed.

"Ya know Sakura it's only worse if you keep your eyes closed.", I explained to her.

"It is!?", She asked opening her eyes. Before I could tell her why the ride started.

We went up very slowly. Every second Sakura held my hand tighter. When we finally made it to the top, she looked down and she turned white. I just put my hands in the air, getting ready for the thrill.

We started to go down really fast and Sakura grabbed me and started scream out of fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHH GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!!!!!", She screamed. I was only laughing cause it was funny how she tried to be brave.

________________________________________________________________________

After that big ride Sakura was close to the garbage just incase she had to puke.

"That was Awesome!", I cheered.

"How could you say that!? I never been so scared in my life!", Sakura yelled.

"By the way. I thought it was kinda cute that you try to be brave for me."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't your fault that your scared of rollercoaster's."

"Okay that's it. It's my turn to pick a ride!"

Sakura looked around for a while and then when she spotted something she gave me a smirk.

"Let's go in that haunted house.", She said while she was pointing at it.

"Okay", I replied.

________________________________________________________________________

When we entered the haunted house a bunch of stuff that was supposed to be scary didn't really scare me. Like the ghost, vampires, or Zombies.

We were in the middle of the haunted house and everything was going good so far. But then I herd a thunder sound! I ran behind Sakura and held her hand!

"Naruko?", Sakura asked. The lightning happened again. I it was fake and all but I hate lightning! I stated to cry.

"I want to get out of here Sakura!", I sobbed.

"Okay lets run through here.", She said while pulling me through the haunted house.

We came out of the exit safely. When we both came out I started to cry on Sakura's chest.

"Let me bye you a drink so we can talk.", she suggested. I nodded.

________________________________________________________________________

We were sitting on the bench in the Amusement Park. I was sipping on the orange soda Sakura bought me.

"Better?", Sakura asked me.

"Yeah. Sorry I broke down over there.", I replied.

"Don't apologize Naruko-chan. So what scared you back there?"

"The thunder."

"Why?"

"You see when I was little I lived in an orphanage for a few years and I had no friends so I was all alone. One day I was outside while a thunder storm going on trying to find my stuff fox. As soon as I found him I started to head back towards the orphanage. But before I could get to the door. A Thunder bold hit the ground right in front of me! My life past right before my eyes that day."

"Wow Naruko-chan. Why didn't anyone try to get you out of that storm?"

"No one cared."

Sakura then gave me a soft tenderly hug. It felt so warm, just like Sasuke's hugs. I missed those hugs so much. When she looked into my eyes we started to kiss. It wasn't to extreme. It was soft and romantic. Those were always my favorite kisses from Sakura.

"I'll always care for you Naruko", She said after our kiss.

"Hey Sakura lets go on one more ride.", I suggested.

"Which one do you want to go on?"

"The fares wheel!"

"Okay lets do it Naruko-chan."

________________________________________________________________________

We both went into the blue one. It was like a little tiny room that you can fit four people in. When it began. We both looked into the distance. I looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at me. We then began to kiss each other. Sakura wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her neck, We laid down on the cushion. She pulled the neck of my dress down to where it was reviling my shoulder and started making a hickey. She loved doing that. I don't know why. Maybe she doesn't trust anyone.

After the ride was over The cart that we were in was a little foggy. We went out of there as fast as we can! Sakura saw how embarrassed I was so she didn't do anything stupid like she usually do when it came to me.

"You ready to go Naruko-chan?", Sakura asked me.

"Yeah.", I answered.

So we left the park and went home.

________________________________________________________________________

When we came back into the dorm Sakura said, "Wait here!". She left me in the bed while she ran off to get something.

When she came back into the room she had a cake lidded up with six-teen candles!

"Sakura! Stop treating me already!", I yelled at her.

"Why wouldn't I treat my lover on her birthday?", She asked while setting the cake on the bed."

"Cause you don't have to!"

"I already told you baka, I want to!"

She kissed my cheek.

"Now make a wish baka.", Sakura chuckled.

"Um okay.", I thought for a minute, then I blew out the candles.

"Yay! What did you wish for?", Sakura asked while cutting the cake.

"Not telling."

"Awwww. Oh whatever lets eat!", Sakura announced after whining.

But I hope what I wished for came true.

I wish to be with Sakura forever. If it's possible

________________________________________________________________________

It was the next day and I was walking in the hall way to class with Sakura. On our way we saw our team mates in volley ball, Tayuya and Temari! I herd not to long ago that they've been going out since sophomore year. I wonder why they were fighting though. Ether way it was non of me and Sakura's business so we both continued to class.

________________________________________________________________________

It was lunch time and me and Sakura were sitting next to a tree eating our lunches. While I was slurping on my ramen Temari ran towards us and asked me," Can I talk to you for a second Naruko-chan?". I nodded and put down my food and walked with Temari next to the school's garden.

"What did you need Temari-sempi?", I asked

"I need your help!", She answered.

"With what?"

"Tayuya-chan broke up with me cause she thinks that studying is more important then our relationship!"

"I'm very sorry Temari-sempi"

"That's why I need you to fake going out with me so she'll get jealous and want me back!!"

"W-Wait sempi! I don't think that's a good idea! I mean I'm already going out with Sakura and she's very possessive and-"

"She doesn't have to know!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of coarse! She'll for sure get jealous of you!"

"Okay, but only if it helps your relationship with Tayuya-sempi"

"Of Coarse!"

________________________________________________________________________

It was almost time for the Halloween Dance and Temari's plan was that we go out with each other at the Halloween dance. And I should fake a cold so Sakura thinks I'm sick while she go's to the party.

No matter how brilliant the plan sounded I still felt very guilty for doing this behind Sakura's back.

I was in my bed faking pain sounds so Sakura would buy it.

"I'm sorry your not feeling well Naruko-chan.", Sakura said while stroking my hair.

"It's fine. I guess I won't be going to that dance.", I said.

"I'll be sure to bring you medicine after the dance."

"Okay I'll try to feel better."

As soon as she left I got out of bed, Put on my black wig and white make-up for my costume. As soon as I was done with my make-up I put in my fangs to complete the costume. I was a vampire.

I went out of the dorm and ran the opposite way that Sakura would have gone. After I ran a little I calmed down when the cost was clear and headed to the Halloween Dance.

________________________________________________________________________

After I entered the gym where the dance was being held. I looked around to find Temari-sempi. She saw me and wave at me to catch my attention. I ran towards her as soon as she waved at me.

"So what's the plan?", I asked her.

"Well Tayuya's back there dressed as a pirate avoiding me. So the plan is to go over there then Dance together and kiss to catch her attention. Are you okay with that?"

"Ya let's just make it quick."

We then started to dance and we waltz over next to her. When we caught her attention she was glaring at me, which was a good sign I hope.

"Okay Naruko are you ready?", Temari asked.

"Yeah.", I answered.

_**Sakura's pov**_

I was standing next to the punch, sighing out of depression cause Naruko wasn't here. I was hoping that we could dance together.

"Hey Forehead!", Ino-pig called for me.

"What pig!?", I asked.

"Isn't that Naruko-chan dancing with Temari!?"

"What!?"

I looked where Ino was pointing at. What the fuck was Temari doing with my Naruko!!!!!??

"What's Naruko doing here!?" I exclaimed

When I kept my eyes on them they Started to kiss!!!!! Oh hell no it's on!!!

I stomped over to Temari to kick her ass!!!

_**Tayuya's pov**_

I was talking Kin minding my own business. But then all of a sudden I find Temari dancing with Naruko! I was pissed and a little jealous. What the fuck was Naruko doing with my fucking ex-girlfriend!? That fucking whor!

After they were done dancing, they looked at each other then they started kiss! Oh fuck no! Narukos gonna fucking get it now!!

I ran off to kick her fucking ass!!

_**Back to Naruko's pov**_

After me and all of a sudden Sakura tackled Temari then Tayuya-sempi tackled me!! What the hell!? While I was on the ground being choked to death Temari was getting punched and kicked by Sakura!

"I'll teach you to kiss my Naruko you bitch!", Sakura yelled at Temari.

"You fucking bitch! I oughta kill you for fucking around with my Temari!!", Tayuya yelled at me while she was choking me!

"I was only doing what Temari told me to do!", I coughed out.

"So this was all your fault?!", Tayuya yelled as she let go of my throat.

"The only reason I did it was just to get you back Tayuya-chan!", Temari-sempi shouted.

"R-Really?", Tayuya asked.

"Yes I love you Tayuya-chan!"

"T-Temari!"

Tayuya came to Temari's arms and then began to make-out with her. I was glad I was able to help them get back together.

"So Naruko-chan it wasn't your idea to lie or kiss Temari?", Sakura asked me.

"Yes.", I answered.

"Alright I'll let it pass then but you owe me a dance and a kiss."

"I think that can be arranged."

Sakura grabbed my hand and then we began to waltz. And for the rest of the Halloween night we continue to have nothing but thrills and fun.

**Tbc**

**Next time- Karin and Sakura have done it this time. They've got into a fight so big that it cost Naruko's left cheek. After Naruko came out of the nurses office Sakura swore on her life that she would never talk to Karin again. Naruko doesn't really care in till Karin say's she'll never talk to Sakura again which means, yep Naruko's put in the middle of this big fight. So she'll have to find a way to make Sakura and Karin Frienemies again!**

**Next Chapter- Naruko in the Middle**

**SakuNaru Yuri**


	5. Naruko in the Middle

High school Starts in the Konoha Girls Academy. Naruko is this ordinary girl that transfer out of her public school. She's miserable. She absolutely hates it here. But what happens when she finds a pink haired girl giving her the look? **SakuNaru Main, InoNaru, TemaNaru, NaruHina, Inosaku, TemaTayu. FemNaru. Yuri and Lemon. Naruko pov**

**I do not own Naruto/Naruko Massashi Kishimoro does.**

**Cherry and Orange**

**Chapter Five- Naruko in the Middle**

It was a typical day in the Konoha girls academy. Tayuya and Temari- sempi practicing volleyball, Ino drooling over the girls, oh and Karin and Sakura having a war about the same nonsense.

"No I was the one who saw it first!", Sakura yelled.

"No I was!", Karin yelled back.

They were both fighting over a putting cup. It was really sad. While they were fighting me, Ino, and Hinata were ignoring them and continued to eat our lunch.

"Hey Naruko-chan you saw me grab it first right!!!!!?", Sakura asked me.

"No it was me! Right Naruko-chan?", Karin asked me.

"I'm not gonna be any part of this.", I answered them.

I continued to slurp my ramen.

"Narukooooooo~", Sakura whined.

"Geez why don't you two just play rock, paper , scissors so you guys can get on with your lives.", I replied to my hopeless girlfriend.

"Great Idea!!!", They both agreed, for once.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ha I win! In your face Karin!!!!!!", Yelled my hopeless girlfriend.

"No fair you cheated you whor!!!!", Karin screamed refusing to lose.

"You want take this outside Bitch!!!!??"

"No lets just do it here so everyone could see how to kick a pimp's ass!!!!"

"Right after you make my money around the corner!!!!"

"Oh now it's on!!!"

They started to beat each other up and Me, Ino, and Hinata sighed and a sweat drop formed in the back of our heads.

"Naruko-chan would you go brake them up before they get suspended from school?", Ino asked me.

"But why do I always have to do it?", I whined.

"Cause that's your girlfriend and you're the one that suggested the game."

"Fine"

I walked over to the cat fight and tried to get into the middle. I placed my hand each on their upper chest then used all of my strength to keep them apart. But they were still trying to hurt each other and before I knew it Sakura accidentally punched my left cheek and really hard! It was so hard I fell to the ground unconscious.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I opened my eyes I was in the infirmary, I had no idea what was going on. But then all of a sudden Sakura came out of no where and asked, "Are you alright Naruko-chan!!!!??". I sat up and rubbed my left cheek. Sakura really got me good.

"Yeah I'm fine…", I replied after rubbing my cheek.

"Look at what you did Sakura! Thanks to you your girlfriend got hurt!", Karin yelled at Sakura.

"WHAT!? If you just admit defeat then she would have never gotten hurt!!!!", Sakura yelled back.

"I would had admit defeat if you weren't a cheater!!!"

"I already told you! You lost **FAIR** and **SQARE**!!!!!

"That's it!! I'm not going to hang out with you ever again!!!!!"

"Same goes here!!!!", After Sakura had the last word Karin stomped out of the infirmary and slammed the door. I only sighed cause I knew they would get over it tomorrow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the next day and Sakura and I we're heading to class but when we entered the classroom Sakura spotted Karin. Karin had also spotted Sakura. When their eyes meet they only 'hmphed' and turned away. This didn't look good. I guess they we're still mad. Hopefully they'll get over it by lunch time.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was lunch and I was about to sit with our group, but then suddenly Sakura pulled the back of my shirt's collar.

"What the fuck Sakura!?", I yelled for an explanation.

"I don't want you anywhere near Karin…", Sakura said in a serious tone.

"W-Why? Can't you guys just make up so we can eat with our friends Sakura?"

"No!! Karin's the reason why you got hurt Naruko-chan!!!"

After Sakura's outburst, Karin came stomping our way. Then when she came to us she yelled, "You're the one who punched her so I think she needs to stay away from you! You bitch!!!".

"For the last time you fucking whore you're the one who wouldn't just give in!!!!", Sakura screamed back.

"Would you Two just Shut Up!!!!!", I yelled at the both of them

"But Naruko-chan don't you understand….I….I don't want you to get hurt again. So if the safest way is for you and me to stay away from the others…Then so be it….", Sakura replied.

"I still want to hang out with our friends Sakura!"

"You just don't under stand…."

"Okay you have a choice Naruko-chan. Hang out with me and your friends or hang out with your violent girlfriend.", Karin explained.

Why did I have to choose….I really want both but they're making me choose…Why do I have to make this decision!! That's how my father died when I was five…I had to choose his life over my virginity. I lost both that night. So I might as well loose both my friends and my lover for now….

"Neither…", I said with a calm voice while I grabbed my lunch and walked out of the class I said to both Sakura and Karin, "If ether of you follow me follow me, I'll break up and not be friends with you….", I was so pissed so I didn't feel like talking to anyone….

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was up on the roof eating my homemade lunch that I made this morning. I really hated making hard decisions. It made me sad being up her alone but….. I had no choice. Sure I loved Sakura and Karin but they're making me choose one of them. And I really care about both of them but I can't just choose one. So while I was eating I was thinking up a plan to make them both go back to being Frienemies. But how. I ponder this thought for the rest of my lunch period…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the next morning and I was sleeping on my old bed that I barely used. Sakura was staring at me while I was sleeping. When her alarm set off I woke up. And I noticed that she flinched when she saw my eye lids lift. I stared at her and said, "If you want me to sleep by your side again then make up with Karin.",

But she turned her head away and said, "Never!" Then took a towel and entered the bathroom to get ready for school. I sighed and said to myself, " She's almost as stubborn as me…Almost…", I smirked to myself knowing I was going to win this fight.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before lunch started I noticed Sakura has been staring at the back of my head frowning. I wasn't happy that she was sad but this was her fault.

So after the bell rang for lunch I went up to Sakura and asked, "Will you make up with Karin today?". But it was no use. Sakura only glared at the red head and shook her head. I sighed and went over to Karin to ask if she could make up with Sakura but… She only did the same thing Sakura did….It was hopeless trying to convince them to make up. So I had to think of something else.

So I left the room and headed towards the gym where Temari and Tayuya would be practicing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Naruko what's going on?", Temari greeted. Tayuya only glared at me. She was still a little pissed about me and Temari kissing at the Halloween dance. I smile sadly and replied, " I need your guys help…".

Temari gave me a concerned look and Tayuya stopped glaring.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the next day and me and Tayuya we're prepared for Karin coming out of the classroom and Sakura coming out of the lunchroom. When we saw the doors open we immediately began our positions. I whispered to Tayuya, "Are you ready?". She nodded as a reply.

We began to wrestle. My plan was to fight with Tayuya so Sakura and Karin can see what it's like to see your best friends trying to hurt each other. So when they saw us they can try to scold Me and Tayuya not to fight.

This plan just had to work….

When they came out and saw us they both ran up and Sakura yelled, "Stop this you two you guys don't need to fight!!!", I smirked cause it was working…in till Karin yelled, "This is all your fault Sakura! Thanks to you being stubborn your girlfriend if now using violence to solve her problems!!!".

"Oh yeah!? You should talk!!! You're the one who started all of this!!! Thanks to you I can't even be near Naruko!!!!", Sakura screamed at Karin.

Me and Tayuya had already stop fighting cause we already saw that our plan had failed.

"Really!! If it was my fault then how come Naruko got hurt cause **YOU** punched her!!?"

"I already told you!!! It's **YOUR **fault that it happened and-"

"**STOOOOOOOOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",** I screamed at the top of my lungs interrupting Sakura. They both then stared at me.

"I HATE THIS!!!! I HATE THAT YOUR MAKING ME CHOOSE INBETWEEN MY FRIEND AND MY GIRLFRIEND!!!! I ALREADY HAD TO CHOOSE ONCE AND IT COST ME MY FATHER'S LIFE AS WELL AS MY VIRGENTY!!!! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT SO BADLY THEN GO AHEAD CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE MIDDLE OF IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!", I ran off in tears. I didn't even think of what I was saying cause I was so angry. I just wanted to be alone away from Sakura away from Karin…Away from everything.

_**Sakura's pov**_

I couldn't believe of what I just herd. Naruko had to choose between her father and her virginity….I had no idea. I fell to the ground and tears started to fall down my cheek.

While I was crying Tayuya then all of sudden came up to me and Karin and she punched my head and kicked Karin's shin. Karin then fell to the ground and I rubbed the back of my head soothing the pain. We both looked up at Tayuya with confused looks on our faces…

She then shouted at us, "Look what the fuck you two just did!! Now you both lost a friend and a lover!!! I once question my love and when I fucking did that I thought I fucking lost her for good!!!! But now its your fucking turn to fix what you to have fucking done!!!!"

We both stared up at her for a second then nodded While me and Karin were about to go after Naruko, Tayuya held back Karin and yelled, "Let Sakura go fix this fucking mess first. You just be the fucking cherry on top!!". After Tayuya explained what will happen I continued to go after my blonde lover.

_**Naruko's pov**_

I was sobbing on the roof top of building C where our dorms were at. I had been crying for a while. I really hated this situation. But as soon I was finished with my thoughts Sakura came bursting through the door. When she saw me she gave me a warm smile. I only glared at her and turned the opposite direction! I really didn't want to see her! She then sat behind me, with me in between her legs and she then wrapped her arms around my waist. I still didn't look at her so I only glared at the opposite direction. She then dare to speak.

"Naruko….I'm sorry if me and Karin try to make you choose between me and her but…I was so angry at her…and myself.", She explained with a sad tone in her voice. I then stopped glaring and continued to listen.

"It's just that…Karin makes me so angry and If I tried hanging out with Karin, we would of fought again and you would of gotten hurt. And that's the last thing in the world that I want is for you to get hurt again.", Tears began to fall down her eyes. I turned around, punched her shoulder and yelled, "Baka!! If you want me to be safe then stop fight over stupid stuff!!!!".

Sakura rubbed her shoulder and wined, "That hurt…", I only stuck my tong out and replied, "Then next time if you both fight over something little I'll do that again and harder!!", Sakura rubbed the back of her head and said, "Okay it's a deal.".

We then got up and went back into the hallway where Karin and Tayuya awaited our return

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We saw the both of them waiting for us and when Karin saw us she ran up to me and said, "I'm so sorry Naruko will you ever forgive me for being such a bitch!?", Karin asked me. I replied with a nod and a warm smile. Karin then gave me a hug and after the hug I said, " Now since you apologized to me, It's now time for you two to make up and stop having these stupid wars over little stuff!". Sakura and Karin then looked at each other and then turned their head being stubborn but then Tayuya punched the both of them and yelled, "You two better fucking make up or you two will fucking end up two feet under the fucking ground!!!!"

They then turned their head back, both in pain then they both slowly said, "I'm sorry…." and turned back a little embarrassed about the situation.

I was happy that they finally made up and Tayuya was happy that she didn't have to kill anyone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the end of the day and I was finally happy that I didn't have to ignore Sakura cause it was hard to not ask her for help on my homework.

When we both entered the room I went to my desk get started on my homework and while I set my bag on my desk I asked Sakura, "Do you think you can help me with Kurenai's math problem?".

She only looked at me and smirked. I rose my brow questioning the smile. She then drag me to the bed and whispered in my ear with a husky voice, "It's been a while since we did it Naruko-chan~". I then blush knowing what was going to happen next.

She slipped her hands up my shirt and grouped my breast. Then her hands traveled behind my back to undo my bra. After she undid it she took off my shirt and threw both my shirt and bra to the ground. I undid my pig tales so it would be easier for me to lay on my head. Sakura went up to my neck and made a hicky.

She then took a whiff of my sent and said, "You always smell so go…". Her hands went down to my skirt and she took both my skirt and panties of immediately no caring if she ripped then. She really wanted me, so she took off everything she had on and went onto of me.

"Are you ready Naruko-chan?", she asked me.

"Y-Yes…", I answered.

She was on me my her entrance against mine, then.

"Okay here goes nothing", Sakura announced with a chuckle.

She started to rub against me. I was trying to hold in my moan a little but while Sakura was onto of me she pouted a little and said, "Naruko-chan go ahead and moan! I like knowing that I'm doing a good job.", I then let it all out, "Ahhhhhhh~ Sakura that feels good~".

"She chucked and said, "That's better.".

I glared at her and shouted, "Don't tease me when I'm like this!"

"I'm sorry my love". She stopped for a second and made out with me and then finished, "But your too cute…"

I pinched her cheek! I always hated being called **cute**. It was so annoying. She only laughed and kissed my forehead. She then continued to make love with me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While Sakura was laying on my breast using them as pillows. I woke up realizing that I hadn't done my homework so I was freaking out! Before I got out of bed Sakura stopped me by grabbing my wrist and pulling me into her arms. She had her arms wrapped around both my arms and breast.

She kissed my cheek but I was still a little panicked about my homework I was going to ask for her to get off of me but the she interrupted me with a kiss on my lips. What's with her?

"What's with you all of sudden Sakura?", I asked.

"I want to know something…", she replied.

"What?"

"I want to know what happen to your family when you were little…."

**Tbc**

**Next time- Sakura asked a very personal question to Naruko who doesn't want to remember a painful past. Will this affect how Sakura feels for Naruko or more importantly their relationship and how is Sasuke involved with Naruko's past?**

**Next chapter- A Painful Past**

**SakuNaru Yuri **


	6. A painful past

High school Starts in the Konoha Girls Academy. Naruko is this ordinary girl that transfer out of her public school. She's miserable. She absolutely hates it here. But what happens when she finds a pink haired girl giving her the look? **SakuNaru Main, InoNaru, TemaNaru, InoSaku, TemaTayu. FemNaru. Yuri and Lemon. Naruko pov**

**I do not own Naruto/Naruko Massashi Kishimoro does.**

**Cherry and Orange**

**Chapter 6- A Painful past**

Sakura had ask me what had happen when I was little. My whole body froze to this. I took a deep breath then sighed. I was staring at the floor trying to think what I should tell her…So I decided. It was better for Sakura to find out from me then anyone else.

"Well where should I start..", I said trying to hide how uncomfortable I was talking about this. But I continued talking.

_**Flash Back_____________________________________________________________**_

* * *

_**When I was younger I lived with my father and brother. My mother died from giving birth to me so I never got a chance to know her like my nii-san did. And at that time I befriend Sasuke when we were five. **_

_**Everything was going go in till that one night when I was eight. I was in the living room watching T.V. with Sasuke, my brother was out with his girlfriend and my father was in his room on the phone with work.**_

"_Hey Naruko-chan I have to get going or my moms gonna kill me.", Sasuke explained._

"_Awww, How come you can't stay longer?", I wined _

"_I can ask my mom if I can sleep over", Sasuke said with a smile I giggled. I always love having Sasuke-chan over. He went to the kitchen to talk on our phone with his mom and while he was doing that I went to my room to change my clothes. When I went upstairs to my room, something grabbed me suddenly from my dad's room!_

_When I opened my eyes to see what was going on, I saw that my dad was tied up with a knife to his throat. I was so scared. I started to cry._

"_Hey look at her isn't she a cutie? Maybe I can have some fun?", One of the strangers said._

"_We have no time for you to be a pedophile we have a job to do!"_

"_I know, I know, But doesn't she look kinda like one of those Kitsune girl from one of those pornos?"_

"_Your right she kinda does."_

"_We just need to giver her some whiskers"_

"_Yeah, Maybe three lines on each side.". The man that held me down grabbed a knife from his pocket then carved three lines on one cheek. I screamed from the from the searing pain._

"_STOP IT!! LET GO FO MY DAUGHTER!", Yelled my dad._

"_Then give us the information from your old gang.", Commanded the man by my daddy._

"_It's been so long. I can barley remember"_

"_Well you better start remembering", The man put the knife to my face again. "Now tell us!"_

"_All the information from my old gang is under my bed in a box", My father confessed_

"_Good.", The man that had a knife to my father's throat went to get the box._

"_But it's too bad. She would of look cute with whiskers.", The man that was holding me smirked, "I think I'll finish it anyway."_

_I screamed knowing what he was going to do next. He carved three more matching lines to my other cheek….I cried out of pain. While he was doing that Sasuke came through the door_

"_Hey is every-", Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence cause the man holding the box grabbed Sasuke by the neck._

"_I didn't know you had visitors . Why don't we make him feel welcome?"_

"_Wait!!!! Leave Sasu-chan alone!", I pleaded. _

"_Okay girl let's make a deal, we'll let him go without a scratch and we won't kill your pops, If you let me fuck you. What do you say?", The man that was holding a knife to my face said. _

_**I agreed of course cause I had no Idea what 'fuck' meant back then but even so I would of still did for My father and Sasuke.**_

"_Okay… But I want to see Sasuke walk out of the door.", I yelled._

_The man chuckled and let Sasuke run away. I knew Sasuke was going to call 911 so I wasn't too worried._

_But then all of a sudden the man that had a grip on me threw me onto my father's bed! I was scared out of my life cause I had know Idea what he was going to do. I started to cry…._

"_Let go of her!!!!!", My father yelled at the man._

"_Dude he's interrupting my time with Kitsune girl why don't you shut him up.", Commanded the man on top of me. The other man grinned and then……_

"_DADDY!!!!!!", I screeched out._

_The man that had my father slit his throat. My father was dead…Tears wouldn't stop flowing down my cheeks._

"_Now that that's over why don't we finish what we've started." The man above me smirked._

"_NOOOOO!", I screeched._

_**But it was too late my innocence was already gone…..**_

_**Ever since that night Sasuke and Kyuubi have always been over protective of me. Kyuubi would have a schedule for every day so he could see me home safe. As for Sasuke he would always have me by his side at school.**_

_**This incident completely destroyed my social life with girls. They would always judge me to be a whore and try everything in their power to make me miserable. So ever since elementary school I despised women. That's why I hate the thought of going to an all girls school.**_

_**End of Flash Back__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Sakura had sat there staring into space_**, **_I was about to place my hand on her shoulder but before I could she grabbed it.

"Sakura?", I asked feeling concerned.

"So when I forced you upon me did it remind you of that night…..", I froze. I looked down and replied, "Yes…", I needed to be honest with her so I told her the truth.

"I see…",She let go of my hand then walked to the Bathroom. I groaned and laid on my back, "I knew it was a mistake to tell her.", I mumbled to myself.

* * *

It was first period and my walk with Sakura was a little awkward and silent. I try to speak to her but it was useless. I had no idea what to say. It's okay? Don't worry about it? It was a long time ago? Even if the pain of that night was still there I'd rather fix things with Sakura then remember such a horrible memory.

"Sak-", I try to speak but Sakura interrupted me with, "I'm sorry Naruko. I guess it was a mistake for bribing you to go out with me…"

"What?"

"I mean if I had a such a depressing pass I would hate the idea of going out with the person that reminded me of that…..

"What are you saying Sakura?"

"I think it's time for this to end…Naruko I'm braking up with you."

My eyes widen, Everyone had pause…Even though her words were silent it seem like everyone in the whole school herd.

"Sakura what the fuck!? So your just ending it here!? After all we've been through your fucking ending it here!?"

"I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU, YOU UNGREATFUL WHORE!"

"OH SO NOW I'M THE WHORE MISS ONE HUNDRED GIRLFRIENDS EVERY WEEK!!!"

"That was a long time ago!"

"So was that stupid night! But I guess that doesn't matter to you huh you fucking bitch!!!

"Naruko you have to…"

"Your so fucking stupid", With that last come back I ran to first period.

* * *

I ran into my room after school and packed up my stuff. I was too piss to even fold my clothes into my bag, so I just shoved them in there. Tears wouldn't stop falling down my cheeks. I couldn't stand being in this school any longer with all the memories of Sakura and me together at this school.

So after I grabbed all my things and packed all my stuff I threw my uniform on our bed and a note on top of it saying,

'_You fucking Bitch'_

I took one last glance into this room. Memories of the good and bad times ran threw my head. More tears continued falling down my cheek. With that I close the door and exit the school without anyone noticing where I had went. I had left everything including my feelings for Sakura in this school. But I still feel as though I've taken a few of those feelings from this fucking school.

**Sakura pov**

* * *

I was exiting the volley ball courts from a long but nice practice.

"Hey Sakura nice practice for one you fucking bitch.", Tayuya complemented kinda…

"So where's your fucking girlfriend?"

"Don't you mean ex-girlfriend?", Temari said behind Tayuya.

"What do you mean ex!?"

"I broke up with her this morning. She told me about her past and well….I remind her how painful it is so I ended it to make her happy…", I explained. For a reply Tayuya slapped me.

"What the hell Tayuya!?", I replied to the action.

"You fucking moron and after the trouble she went through so you could be together again!!", She yelled

"It's for the best!"

"What fucking best!? If it was so fucking painful she would of broke up with you a fucking long time ago! She loves you, you idiot! Naruko knows what's best but I guess you can't see past that logic can you!!?!", After Tayuya blew up she walked away without another word. Temari had just stared at me with an ashamed look on her face.

"What? Was what I did so wrong that I should go to fucking hell for it!?", I asked

"Yes. You do deserve hell, you do deserve pain, hell you deserved my girlfriend yelling at you just now and I rarely say that.", Temari answered.

"But you don't understand. I made her go through so much….It was all my fault for every problem she's ever had… I just want to make things better for my Naruko. Even if it means braking up with her."

"But even so Naruko told you a deep secret that she's never told anyone here in this stupid school. Doesn't that automatically mean she trust you enough to know more about her."

I stood there in silence. Temari sighed then continued, "Well Sakura I have a feeling Naruko might do something to make you get out of her system even if it means sneaking out of school."

My eyes widen.

"So if you wanna make things better you should tell her your real feelings before this stupid logic you gave her will seem like the truth to our dear Naruko.", Temari advised me.

She then walked off to find her girlfriend. I stood there looking at the ground. I thought of how Naruko used to smile at me when ever I was sad or every time I'd touch her she would give me this very cute blush. Tears had escaped my eyes. I had regretted what I had done. I had done something that I thought I wouldn't have done in a million of years.

I then started to run into our dorm room to see if I can catch up to Naruko!

I ran through every hallway so I could reach our room. I didn't care if my legs were burning from exhaustion. I had kept running as if my life had depended on it.

When I reached my room finally I opened the door so fast that it hit against the wall and as I did it I screamed, "NARUKO!!!", But there was only silence as a reply for no one was in the room. I started to scan the room and everything of Naruko was gone. Her clothes her, mangas, even her brushes everything of Naruko was gone excepted the scent and the uniform on our bed….

There was on the uniform that said-

'_You fucking Bitch'_

Tears had fallen from my eyes. I was too late. The only thing I had left of Naruko was the uniform laying on the bed. I had sat on the side of the bed grabbed the uniform making the note fall gently on the floor. I cried into it for it still smelled like my dear love that I had lost. When I took a peek at the floor. The note was flipped over and there was more worlds on it.

It said-

'_I hate that I still love you…'_

My eyes widen. There was still hope. There was still hope for me to win my Naruko back. I ran into the closet and grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the exit.

**Naruko's pov_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was on a bus headed for Southern Konoha. It was almost at the stop. I was listening to some happy songs to cheer me up but my plan had fail so I just continued to be depressed and waited for my stop.

When it had finally reached it's destination I grabbed my bags and headed out the door.

I was pretty close to Sasuke's house thank god or I would've had to carry all of my stuff all over town.

When I got to Sasuke house I walked across his yard then rung the door bell. I stood there for a while. When Sasuke finally answered the door I hugged him so hard I could've killed him. But I was so happy to actually see a male in so long. It felt like forever since I've seen a real boy.

"N-Naruko what are you doing hear?", Sasuke asked. I let him go and sat up sitting on his chest.

"I got tired of that damn school."

"What happened?"

"Everyone of the fucking girls were Lesbos and they kept grouping my ass a touching my breast."

"Well who can blame them you have such a nice ass", Sasuke said as he groped my butt.

"Hey no touchy!", I replied to the perverted act. I stood up and I help Sasuke stand as well by lending my hand for support.

"What are you gonna do when Kyuubi and Iruka finds out.", Sasuke asked.

"Well first run and hide, then say I got expelled for being a tom boy.", I answered. Sasuke only laughed. He then grabbed my stuff that had fallen when I glomped him.

"So I'm gonna put this crap in my room 'kay.", He said.

"Hey watch it you gave me most of that crap!", I yelled.

Maybe I can finally live my normal life again before Sakura fucked it up. I gave myself a fake smile then ran upstairs to unpack my stuff.

**TBC**

**Next time- Naruko tries very hard to forget about her love but nothing seems to work as for Sakura she searches for her dear blond before time runs out.**

**Next Chapter- How do you forget a Lover?**

**SakuNaru Yuri**


	7. How do you forget a Lover?

High school starts in the Konoha Girls Academy. Naruko is this ordinary girl that transfer out of her public school. She's miserable. She absolutely hates it here. But what happens when she finds a pink haired girl giving her the look? **SakuNaru Main, InoNaru, TemaNaru, InoSaku, TemaTayu. FemNaru. Yuri and Lemon. Naruko pov**

**I do not own Naruto/Naruko Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Cherry and Orange**

_Chapter 7-How do you forget A Lover?_

I had just came to Sasuke's house and while I was setting my things in his room, I walked down stairs smelling miso ramen. I smiled and ran to the kitchen seeing Sasuke preparing two ramen cups for him and myself. I grinned, this was what I needed after a rough day. To spend time with my best friend…..But no matter what I can't seem to get Sakura out of my mind. I shook my head and just sat on the stool by the counter awaiting three minutes for my ramen to cool down.

"So Naruko what really happened?" Sasuke asked. I flinched. I hated that Sasuke could read me so easily. I looked at him with sad eyes and with that he sighted, "Too soon?". I nodded then when my ramen had finally cooled down; I blew on it and then slurp the wonderful noodles. Sasuke ate his too but not as nearly as sloppy and fast as I did. I finished the tasty ramen and after Sasuke finally finished I sighed," Do you really want to know?"

He replied, "Yes"

I sighed once more then said, "When I first arrived to Konoha Girls Academy my roommate had raped me as soon as I got there." Sasuke's eyes widen with shock. "The next couple of weeks a bunch of girls wanted me, I know I sound conceded a little but it's the truth.".I took a look at Sasuke and his eyes were filled with rage. I assume he's still mad hearing about Sakura raping me. But that s normal cause Sasuke has always been very protective of me. I continued, "My roommate offer to help by becoming her fake girlfriend, I accepted. For months we faked going out….I slowly started to developed feelings of my own for this girl...I fell in love with her…" Sasuke frowned at me. I can tell by the look on his face he thinks I'm a big dobe for going out with Sakura after she raped me.

I then spoke, "But after I thought our bond was close enough to tell her **that **story. I was wrong cause as soon as I told it….she broke up with me…." I started to cry but there was still a smile on my face, "I really am an idiot for falling for a dumb bitch that treats me like a useless little toy to play with…" I laughed, "I guess as soon as it got too serious she wanted it to end!" Sasuke pulled me into his arms holding me close. He stroked my back while I was bawling into his chest.

**Sakura's pov**

I never imagined it to be so difficult to fucking go to southern Konoha! I mean come on you have to take one train and a bus to get there! But I finally made it and I was currently looking at the map to find the location that Naruko might be. I saw a little area that said Ichiraku Ramen. I then thought of what my dear Naruko said before…

_**Flashback **_

"_When I went to public school my favorite place to eat was Ichiraku Ramen!", said Naruko_

"_Maybe I should take you there for our next big date?" I smiled. _

_She giggled then gave me a soft hug, "I would love you forever if you did that for me!" She kissed my cheek then I gave her a warm smile._

_**End of Flashback**_

I sighed at the memory of my once happy Naruko. But that gave me an idea. Naruko could of head to Ichiraku Ramen after the long ride. So I memorized the instructions of the map on how to get there on the map. After doing so I began to walk to the restaurant crossing my fingers hoping my Naruko was there slurping ramen happily.

**Naruko's pov**

After I was done crying my eyes out me and Sasuke were sitting on the living room couch playing Black Ops on his X-Box. We were both online killing the other team. I said while pressing the control's battens, "So how has everyone been?" I asked while my eyes glued to the screen.

Sasuke replied," Their doing okay but everyone including me missed you…actually", Sasuke paused the game. I pouted at him because I was winning. He snickered and announced, "I text them and their coming over with some food to welcome you home". My eyes widen with a big smile, "Oh my god really?" Sasuke nodded. I squealed with happiness. I was happy I get to see all my friends again. Things were finally going back to normal…but… Sakura was still burned into my mind.

**Sakura's pov**

I was exiting the restaurant I was hoping Naruko had been but I was deeply wrong. I sighed I then headed to a store to grab some food and water because I was kind of hungry. So I went to a little mini-mart that was right across of Ichiraku. I walked down the aisles searching for some chips to snack on real quick before I return to search for Naruko. When I finally found all of the items that I needed I went to the casher and waited in line behind a big group of people. They were quite loud.

"I can't believe she's actually back!", Said a girl with two buns and brown hair

"I know I missed her so much" said a boy with short shaggy hair and red two tattoos on his cheeks.

"Yeah I can't wait to see Naruko", Said a boy with spiky red hair. My eyes widen. Naruko…They must be the friends she always told me about. After they finally finished buying their things they walked out.

I was determined to find Naruko no matter what so I rushed the cashier to hurry up. I bought my items and ran out to catch up with the group of people. After I finally caught up to them I kept a fair distance from them so I could follow them unnoticed.

This was it I was going to find you Naruko….I was going to make sure your safe in my arms….I wasn't going to lose you…because I love you Naruko..And I was going to convince you to be mine once again

**Naruko's pov**

"So Sasuke?" I asked while playing our game.

"Hn", He replied with a grunt. I rolled my eyes then asked, "So how are you and Suigetsu doing." He looked at me and then blushes slightly which was kinda rare for him to do.

"Doing fine I guess" He looked back to the TV. I snickered then pause the game. And smirk," And what is _fine _Sasuke?" He didn't answer for a minute then replied, "We just celebrated our 6 month anniversary" I smiled then hugged him " Aw you two are doing so well!" I giggled, He sighed annoyed.

Me and Sasuke used to go out in middle school. In the first year of high school we finally decided to have sex. But… Sasuke told me a few weeks later that being with me just didn't feel right so he broke up with me. But I wasn't really mad cause I kinda knew why Sasuke didn't feel right being with me. Because Sasuke was gay. He found out himself after seconded year of high school had ended. That was when he met Suigetsu. He had fallen for him when they first saw each other at a club. They started going out a week later.

"So what did you too do?", I asked very curious.

"Nothing much…just went out and did some stuff….", Sasuke said blushing. I giggled at this cause it was kinda rare seeing Sasuke so shy. I'm glad he's doing so well but…I couldn't help but feel kind of envious of him cause he has found someone and he's happy….I found someone and all she's done is break my heart….

Before I could go to much into my thoughts the door bell rang. Sasuke pushes me off him and opens the door. I couldn't see from where I was and I un-paused the game and continue to play. But all of a sudden before I could shoot the other team someone had glomped me to the floor. I moaned in pain and when I looked up it was Kiba!

I stuttered out, "K-Kiba?"

"Yep!", He grinned, "Did you miss me Naruko!" I giggled and covered my nose, "Yeah but I sure didn't miss that dog breath!"

He pouted and gave me sad puppy eyes, "Your back after five months and that's all you have to say to me?" I stick my tongue out at him and grinned. When I looked up I saw that everyone had came… This put a big grin on my face.

Gaara, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino….Every one of my friends that I've missed for so long was here….I was here. I was back home things were back to normal….

But without my knowing tears began to fall down my face…

These weren't tear of joy….these tears were sad….

But why?

Why am I crying sad tears?

I have everything I could ever want. My friends, my home, Sasuke.

Everything that I was so irritated not to have in the first place….why…why was I crying why?

Is it because I'm still in love…Is that I'm still madly in love with Sakura is that it…..?

Is that why I'm crying so many tears in front of everyone…tears of sorrow…

I was angry and sad…Why Sakura! Why did you do this to me! Why did you make me love you! Love the way you laugh or those little insults that are like pet names. I hate this I hate that I want nothing but to be held by you…I want nothing but to feel the touch of your skin I hate this fucking feeling you made me leave with I hate that I can't move on unless it's with you… I HATE IT!

While everyone was pondering on why I was crying my eyes out the door bell rang once more. Sasuke sighed and went to the door to answer who can possibly be here.

"Yes?", I heard Sasuke say as I was crying.

"Is Naruko Uzumaki here?" My eyes widen….my heart was beating fast….that voice it couldn't be…I ran up to see who was at the door…It was Sakura….b-but how?

She saw me from behind Sasuke, "N-Naruko-chan…."

I glared and stomped over to the door and pushed Sasuke aside, "GO AWAY!" I screamed. Her eyes widen then went back as she saw the tears that have been falling off my face. She then caressed my cheek.

"Have you been crying?" She asked staring at me with those damn emerald green eyes of hers. I blushed slightly and slapped her hand away.

"DIDN'T I MAKE IT CLEAR THAT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I yelled.

"But you still love me do you not!" She yelled back.

"No I hate you I hate you so much! Why Sakura!"

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to fucking butt into my life!" I pounded my fists against her upper chest barley making her move cause she's very strong. "I was just fine in till you screwed everything up! I hate you I hate you I hate you…"

She narrowed her eyes at me then spoke, "Do you hate me or you hate that you still love me..?"

My eyes widen and again she stares down at me with those fucking eyes!

She made me look up at her, "Well what's the answer Naruko?"

I only shuttered and slowly tears began to fall down my face. I bit my bottom lip…I then asked myself

How come no matter how hard I try I can't stop looking at those eyes

**To be continued **

**Next Chapter- Naruko is frozen not knowing what answer to give to Sakura….and how will Sasuke respond knowing the roommate that raped Naruko on the first day of her school is right in front of him.**

**Chapter 8-Sasuke's Judgment **

**Cherry and Orange**

**R&R plz **


End file.
